


Earth MCM Finding Elizabeth Whitetalker 3

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13771809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Finally found Leslie's past life but this woman is different from her.





	Earth MCM Finding Elizabeth Whitetalker 3

"I have powers?" Said Elizabeth while looking booth her hands.  
"No, not yet. Look the truth is, im special agent Danvers and this my sister Supergirl."  
"Supergirl? What makes you super?" Elizabeth ask again.  
"I was an alien." Kara answer. My real name is Kara Zor-el from the planet Krypton. Were her to take you back in life."  
Then Elizabeth, get confused as she tried to understand things.  
"You kidnappers!!!! You cannot take me." She ran away as things she can clearly see.   
Danvers remain standing and asking what happened.  
"Seriously, Kara, we dont have a time." Alex is upset now.

Back to Lcorp, Lena is fixing the communication so she can talk to Kara and Alex.  
"Kara, Alex do you hear me?" Lena calls them while.looking at the monitor.

In the titanic, the boat is finally hit the iceberg. And people starts to panic. Alex dont know what to do.  
"Kara, find her, im going down."  
"No, Alex, remember we can change anything here."  
"Im going to look for Elizabeth before this boat sink."  
"Okay." Kara rip her clothes and turn into Supergirl. Soon they hears Lena. "Lena, we found her but we lost her."  
"And were gonna die" Said Alex.  
Lena answered clearly now. "Okay remember dont do anything rathan than take Leslie home. You only have 30 mins. Then ill open the portal and you can get home."  
"Okay" kara replied.

 

Kara fly over and she easily saw everything. She saw that people are jumping into the.water, and the Rose that she saw earlier was running away with a.man from a man. Maybe thats Jack and the other one is.Caledon. And soon she saw Elizabeth tries to jump. "Stop!!" Kara shouted.  
"You cant take me, oh god you were flying?"   
"Yes i am. Okay Elizabeth Whatever. You will come with us liked it ir not." Kara get her and they were.flying soon she find Alex and grab her also.  
"Lena what im gonna do next." Kara holding them with both hands. And they land into the iceberg.  
"Okay, stay still, im gonna open the gates."  
The three was shock as they saw how titanic sank. Alex is crying and Elizabeth too.  
"If something i can do here Alex." Said Kara.  
"No...we cant."

After a while they see the light now and then went into it.  
And they go back to Lcorp.  
Winn is.excited to see them.  
"How was the trip? Oh my god, is that really her?"  
"Yes." Alex answered.  
Lena let the girl lay into the bed and let her sleep.  
"Whats gonna happened to the real Leslie." Asked by Kara.  
"She will no longer exist. Amd Her was the new Leslie Your friend."   
"Thank you.Lena you dont how much it mean to me." Kara hugged her.  
"Your welcome. So shall we.begin now?" Lena asked.  
"Yes." The rest of them answered.

 

The end.


End file.
